dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Steppenwolf
Steppenwolf is an ancient and powerful extraterrestrial New God from ApokolipsCiarin Hinds Reveals Steppenwolf's Main Goal, the herald and second-in-command to DarkseidJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis, and deputy leader of Apokolips's main military force of Parademons.[http://collider.com/justice-league-movie-villains-mother-boxes/ ‘Justice League’ Villains and Mother Boxes Teased by Zack Snyder - Collider] Biography Beginnings Steppenwolf was born many millennia ago on the distant planet of ApokolipsCiarin Hinds Reveals Steppenwolf's Main Goal, eventually becoming warlord Darkseid's herald and second-in-commandJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis. As millennia passed, Steppenwolf would proceed to carry out Darkseid's bidding by invading and taking over other worlds. In the process, he would encounter and battle against some Green Lantern Corps resistance, but ultimately would prevail every time. This would eventually tire Steppenwolf, and induce him to desire freedom from under Darkseid, but, being neither foolish nor powerful enough to disobey or challenge Darkseid, Steppenwolf bitterly continues his servitude[http://batman-news.com/2017/04/05/ciaran-hinds-steppenwolf-justice-league-new-details/ Ciaran Hinds confirms he’s Steppenwolf in ‘Justice League’; reveals new plot details - BatmanNews] First Invasion of Earth 25 millennia prior to the War of the Gods, Steppenwolf and his Parademon army attempted to conquer Earth on Darkseid's orders, but they were successfully fought off by the combined efforts of the Amazonians, Atlanteans and humans, thus losing three of the Mother Boxes, and forcing Steppenwolf to retreat. Each of the three factions of the army that helped save the Earth would be given one of them and were forced to hide them. Communion of Earth After Lex Luthor accessed the Fortress of Solitude's database, he made contact with Steppenwolf on ApokolipsCiarin Hinds Reveals Steppenwolf's Main Goal, the New God teaching Lex of three important Mother Boxes on Earth. However, Lex was interrupted, breaking contact.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice On Darkseid's ordersJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis, Steppenwolf then began his journey to Earth to search for the Mother Boxes, bringing with him a vast army of Parademons. Second Invasion of Earth To be added Personality Steppenwolf had become old and tired after millennia of invading and taking over other worlds. He seeks to be free of Apokolips' ruler, Darkseid, but Steppenwolf is neither foolish, nor powerful enough to disobey his will or challenge him.Ciarin Hinds Reveals Steppenwolf's Main Goal He continues to serve Darkseid as his hand and continues to invade other worlds for him, with Darkseid commanding him to invade Earth to retrieve his Mother Boxes[http://batman-news.com/2017/04/05/ciaran-hinds-steppenwolf-justice-league-new-details/ Ciaran Hinds confirms he’s Steppenwolf in ‘Justice League’; reveals new plot details - BatmanNews]. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'New God Physiology:' As a New God, Steppenwolf is a phenomenally powerful divine being, to the point that he has conquered many planets with his army, and it took the combined might of Amazon, Atlantean, and human armies to drive Steppenwolf and his forces off of Earth during the first Apokoliptan invasion. The only known beings to at least rival his might are Superman, Doomsday, and the Olympian Gods, while Darkseid is known to surpass him. **'Longevity:' It is unknown whether Steppenwolf is either extremely long lived or immortal and immune to aging all-together - however, Steppenwolf is still alive in the 21st century, despite being over 30 millennia old. **'Super Strength': Steppenwolf has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, surpassing that of Wonder Woman, and rivaled only by that of Superman and the Olympian Gods. |-| Abilities= *'Expert Leader:' Steppenwolf, due to him being Darkseid's herald and second-in-command on ApokolipsCiarin Hinds Reveals Steppenwolf's Main Goal, as well as having millennia of experience invading and taking over other worlds, is an extremely skilled leader, able to successfully command a vast Parademon army in both of his attempted First Invasion of Earth, with Steppenwolf's forces only being defeated when Earth amassed Amazon, Atlantean and human armies into a united force powerful enough to send him into retreat. *'Master Combatant': Steppenwolf is an extremely skilled, fierce, and formidable combatant (particularly with his fearsome electro axe), with centuries of combat experience. Indeed, Steppenwolf's tremendous combat skills allowed him to more than hold his own against Wonder Woman herself. |-| Weaknesses= *'Combined Forces of Powerful Beings:' Steppenwolf, while extremely powerful, was ultimately defeated and driven off of Earth 30 millennia ago by the combined might of Amazon, Atlantean, and human armies. However, when arriving on the planet once more and seeing no Superman and no Green Lanterns there to defend it, Steppenwolf was confident in his ability to destroy the Justice League and subjugate the planet at last. Indeed, even Aquaman initially doubted the League's ability to even survive a battle against Steppenwolf. |-| Equipment= *'Electro Axe:' Steppenwolf's primary offensive weapon, which the New God uses to blast and obliterate much of the area surrounding him at a given time. *'Mother Boxes (Formerly):' Steppenwolf originally owned 3 Apokoliptan Mother Boxes, though he would lose them all in his attempt to invade and conquer Earth 30 millennia before his second Apokoliptan invasion. They would be given to the Amazon, Atlantean and human factions of the massive army that drove Steppenwolf's first invasion away, with one of the 3 eventually fusing itself to the body of Victor Stone. Steppenwolf returns to Earth by opening up a Boom Tube to the Mother Box on Themyscira. Relationships Allies *Darkseid - Superior **Parademons - Surbodinates *Lex Luthor Enemies *Justice League **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Cyborg **Flash *Amazons **Queen Hippolyta **Lieutenant Menalippe **Senator Acantha **Artemis **Orana **Egeria **Euboea *Green Lantern Corps References External Links *Steppenwolf at the DC Database *Steppenwolf at the DC Movies Wiki *Steppenwolf at the DC Animated Universe *Steppenwolf at the DC Universe Online Wiki Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Gods Category:Aliens